This invention relates to an aerodrome control support system for supporting the control operation for guiding aircraft in an aerodrome.
In the present aerodrome control, the controller individually observes the aircraft and issues an individual instruction. Particularly, the communication between the controller and the aircraft is made by use of radio waves and each controller uses one fixed frequency. Therefore, the number of aircraft to which the controller can respond at one time is limited to one and the controller in charge cannot respond to another aircraft even if the other aircraft requests an instruction. In such a case, the aircraft must wait until the controller gives a response.
Thus, in the conventional aerodrome control, since the control instruction cannot always be timely issued, there occurs a problem that the operation efficiency is low and an adequate instruction cannot be instantaneously issued.